ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiv
The greatest city in the entire continent, easily home to four hundred thousand humanoids and other creatures (that show their faces on the streets). Every conceivable commodity and service can be purchased here for the right price if it is available anywhere on the Material Plane. A sprawling metropolis, the city of Tiv is built on the highest hills surrounding the mouths of the river Sirynglain, and has access to all the trade from this river and from the Bay of Anor. Ampora, its sister-city, is but a day’s journey away, and the distance between the outskirts of both cities shrinks daily. Law and the lack of it are both found within its many walls and districts; the Thieves Guild known as the Edge clashes regularly with the Trader’s Guild and the Moonsisters (asssassin’s guild) in territorial disputes, all the while keeping up ruses and ploys to stay hidden or undisturbed by the Sun Guard of the city. The secret society known as the Blue Lily also has a significant presence in the city. Notable Locations Places around Tiv that may be relevant: * The Temple of Radiance * The Almalika, containing the Bronze Palace and the Masserhall * Zanko's Emporium *Gilderun Bazaar *Warrior's Canton (coliseum) *The Thyrodrome (racecourse) *Cassa Nodara (the Sun Garrison) *The Druids' Common Entertainment Taverns: * The Brass Dragon - High-class, Waterfront - * The First and Last - Lower class, outer Tiv * The Phoenix's Beak * Bando's Pub * The Eagle and Egg * The Old Lantern * The Rosette Pearl * The Mermaid's Song Brothels: * The Gypsy's Gaze * The Dragon's Fancy Lounges: * Merdra's Lounge * The Gallant Griffon Restaurants: * The House of Pots * La Bolsa Voladora * The Pewter Mug Cafes: * The King's Brew * The Pale Lotus * Margrave Kelric's Districts of Tiv Trader's Hub = main page |-|Soldier's Square = main page |-|The Waterfront = main page |-|La Venezza = main page |-|La Rivera = main page |-|The Almalika = main page |-|Miller's Dock = main page |-|Outer Tiv = main page |-|West Hub = main page |-|North Slums = main page |-|East Slums = main page |-|Karmaru = main page |-|The Breezeway = main page |-|Blackwater = main page |-|South Blackwater = main page Factions The Sun Guard = main page |-|Trader's Guild = main page |-|The Edge = main page |-|The Dark Eye = main page |-|Kord's Hand = main page |-|The Moonsisters = main page |-|The Blue Lily = main page Religion The city of Tiv as a whole is dedicated to the Sun God, Belenus, and most religious people that dwell in or around the city include him in their prayers. There are, however, shrines to other deities, including (but not limited to): * The Elven pantheon: Manwë, Varda, Yavanna, and Mandos * The Windrulers: Talos, Auril, Gaia, Pelor, and Sehanine * Theleya, goliath goddess of fertility, and Kavaki, goliath god of competition * The Common pantheon: Avandra, Celestian, Ehlonna, Ilmater, Ioun, Kord, Majere, Nephthys, Sarenrae, Silvanus, and Tyr * The Old Ones The worship of these deities is done in temples, or in the homes of the faithful, or in public squares that have a shrine to a deity built there. The temples in the city are: * The Temple of Radiance (Belenus, Majere, Sarenrae, Manwë) * The River's Gate (Nephthys) * The Starlight Isle (Manwë, Varda, Mandos) * The Earthbower (Yavanna, Silvanus, Ehlonna) * The Atheneum (Ioun) * The Traveler's Respite (Avandra, Celestian) * The Hall of Recompense (Tyr, Ilmater) Government The current ruler of Tiv is Queen Elysia Al'Tarim, who is a ruthless and cunning woman, as well as a powerful sorceress, and takes little nonsense from her subordinates or from the organizations trying to control her. The previous was Queen Marcia de’Nurro, an aged monarch who was rather detached from the general populace and was never seen in the streets. Under the queen, the lawmaking is done by the Arylide Praetorate, which has under its umbrella a Chamber of Lords, and a Chamber of Review. The queen technically has authority over both of these. If the queen is to be deposed, the Judges gather the evidence and sentence her, the Lords hold the hearing, and the Grand Marshall delivers her sentence. Category:Cities Category:All